


Hermann's Ordeal

by Rileyspork



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyspork/pseuds/Rileyspork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann doesn't feel well. Newt is with him, through possibly more panic than is really necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermann's Ordeal

Newton looked up with a start as he heard a crash from across the room. The ladder for Hermann’s chalk boards was all the way to one wall, and the scientist it belonged to was on the floor at its feet.

“Hermann? Are you alright?”

“Fine. Perfectly fine.”

Hermann started to dust himself off, and Newton went back to work.

 

Newton stretched, looked around, and got up to get coffee. Hermann was at the holographic computer interface, “you want anything from the mess?”

Hermann turned in his seat, seemed to pause to judge Newton’s current level of hygiene,“tea.”

“Gotchya.”

 

When Newton returned, Hermann was standing stiffly, apparently waiting for him.

“Here. They didn’t have cream so there’s just milk in it, but...”

Hermann nodded, silently. He didn’t take the cup.

“Are you sure you’re okay, dude?”

Hermann swallowed, jaw set, and finally replied, “no. As a matter of fact... I think I may require your aid.”

Newt set his coffee and Hermann’s tea down, frowning, “what’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself when you fell off the ladder?”

“I did not fall off the ladder. I...could not get onto it, actually.”

“Then what...?”

Hermann looked suddenly exhausted by the question, “please do not question me.”

“Yeah, but...” Newton stopped, at the way Hermann’s shoulders dropped another inch or so, “okay, what can I do?”

“I’m going to my quarters. I... would be obliged if you would provide physical assistance in that endeavor.”

Newton offered his arm, Hermann took it on his weak side. Newt waited for Hermann to start walking, and was more than a little concerned by the first two steps, which were microscopic and halting, and how much he leaned on his cane.

By the time they were in the hallway, sweat had broken out on Hermann’s cheeks, and soaked through two layers of grandpa clothes.

After the elevator ride, Newt stepped forward to move towards Hermann’s rooms, but found the other scientist did not move with him. He stopped, and stepped backwards, returning to his partner’s side. Hermann’s eyes were closed, and he seemed mostly to be held up by the elevator wall.

“If we keep moving you can lie down sooner.”

Hermann opened his eyes, nodded, and stepped forward. He tried to catch his weight on Newt’s arm as his leg buckled, but his hand just slid off. Newton managed to grab his elbow, and fall with him, landing hard on his rear, the taller man’s fall cushioned by Newt’s body.

Hermann pulled himself off Newt and sat in the corner, head down. Newton went to him, still on his hands and knees, but hesitated to touch him.

“Are you hurt?”

Hermann raised his head. His face was streaked with tears and sweat, and his hands shook badly.

“I...do not know...” Hermann’s voice quavered in a way Newt had rarely heard, “I do not believe so.”

Newt gently placed his hand on Hermann’s shoulder, “okay. We’ll let’s just wait until you’re sure, alight?”

Hermann nodded, then hissed, ducking his head once more.

“Where?”

Hermann shook his head, and ground out, with what sounded like major difficulty, “Not. An. Injury.”

Newt was about to scoff, when Hermann gasped sharply, and snatched Newt’s own wrist.

“ _Newton_ ,” Hermann had never sounded so scared, “ _something_...something’s _wrong_.”

“What? What’s wrong? What hurts? Where?”

“I thought...just from falling...but...”

Hermann gasped again, curling in on himself, arms around his midsection. Newton pressed his palm to Hermann’s belly, sliding his fingers under Hermann’s forearms. His abdominal wall was pliable, which ruled out a few very serious things. He started at the top and worked his way down, while Hermann gasped for breath and started to cry audibly. Newt tried very hard to ignore that last.

Hermann cried out loudly at Newt’s last palpitation. Newt blinked slowly, then withdrew his hands, sitting back on his haunches.

“You have appendicitis.”

Hermann opened one eye, then the other. He blinked at Newt, owlishly. There was snot on his lip.

Newt gently wiped it a way with a bit of napkin from his pocket, “I’m going to call medical.”

He proceeded to do so. Hermann sat, obviously still in pain, but immeasurable calmer. He seemed exhausted by his ordeal. Newt sat beside him, back to the elevator wall, and hooked an arm around his shoulders. Hermann glared, offended. Then rested his head against Newt’s chest, too tired to manage standoffishness for more than a moment at a time. His hand came up, fisting loosely against Newt’s belly.

Newt hummed, and gently smoothed Hermann’s terrible haircut.


End file.
